As the semiconductor industry advances, device dimensions are becoming increasingly smaller. These progressively smaller features require deposition procedures that are extremely uniform, as the presence of film impurities or other non-uniformities can often lead to the failure of a semiconductor device. An undercoat can help improve wafer-to-wafer thickness uniformity and within-wafer thickness uniformity.